1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grip for a handgun or rifle. More specifically the invention relates to a grip that counters recoil.
2. Prior Art
When a gun is discharged, it is propelled backward in a motion commonly referred to as recoil. Depending on the size and type of a gun, recoil can detrimentally impact the aim of a subsequent shot from the gun. For example, a large caliber handgun will have significant recoil which will rotate the handgun up and over the hand of a shooter, resulting in the shooter needing to then orient the handgun to aim back at an intended target. Rifles are also subject to detrimental impacts on aim for subsequent shots due to their large caliber, due to repeating rifles like semi-automatic or fully-automatic weapons, smaller stocks used in urban assault or sport settings, and the like.